This invention relates generally to non-skid coatings, and more specifically to lightweight, low abrasive and low heavy metal content non-skid coatings suitable for floors and decks.
Non-skid coatings for ship decks should be durable, environmentally friendly and light-weight while still having sufficient anti-slippage properties. For naval ships, particularly aircraft carriers, multiple non-skid coatings may be used. For example, an aircraft carrier may use an “L Composition” non-skid coatings in the landing areas of flight decks and a general non-skid “G Composition” for all other areas. The landing area deck coatings must have non-abrasive aggregate in order to avoid abrading the arresting cables. Typically, flight deck coatings comprise a two-part reactive resin (including, but not limited to, epoxy resins), fillers, additives, thixotropes, etc. with an aluminum granule/aggregate filler. However, the current coatings still are heavier than desired, contain high amounts of specific heavy metals and do not provide enhanced anti-slip properties.